


RQ-2019: There Is Something About Error

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [11]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multiverse, Other, TimeTale, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Requested by InfiniteQueer
Relationships: One-sided Love - Relationship
Series: Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

It was a huge gathering of Sanses, hosted by a Swap Sans named Blueberry, who went around to everyone who was classed as an outcode or aware of the multiverse beyond their universe.

Surprisingly he went to Sanses that were classed as 'dark Sanses' as well. 

And the thing was, he succeeded in doing this. 

Both 'light' and 'dark' Sanses had joined this party. 

How?

Because this Blueberry had a powerful ally. 

The ERROR, Destroyer of Worlds, Puppet Master and Mega-glitch. 

What hold this Sans had over the ERROR was still unknown, in fact, that was why most creatures showed up. The rules were confusing as well- there was to be no fighting what so ever, completely strange for the Destroyer of Worlds to be requesting of others. 

And he did reinforce this rule when two monsters fought, everyone kept to themselves other that, silently watching. 

Sitting at the bar was a Fell Sans, drinking his a drink called 'Sledge Way To Hell'. It hit the spot, making him feel drunk after a few mouthfuls. 

This Fell Sans was known as '#13' and was dubbed as such by the ERROR himself; he was also the one he all ways stole chocolate from. 

It took a while for him to realize that the deform skeleton was his former lover, a Sci Sans known with their full title, 'Science Sans'. It was a long time ago when #13 was called Fell by those around him. 

Now, only those who got close to Ink Sans were the ones who held the names of their universes. 

#13 sadly gazes down at his almost empty glass, filled with self-pity, he missed Science, he still could not believe that nerd and geek became that overpowered monster. 

And it was only by the little things he did while causing trouble in his universe that made him realize just who this was. And it kind of made sense that he did not just destroy him and his universe outright. 

It might have been better if the ERROR did.

It was #13's own fault, he had cheated on Science... it had been his biggest mistake. 

#13 stares across the party, watching silently as the ERROR marches away from the giggling Artist, who notices the Fell Sans's gaze and his eyelights flicker red. 

#13 quickly turns away so he falls off his bar stool. 

Standing in a dark area of the back wall, Reaper Sans watches as #13 falls to the floor hard, there was a crack but it was nothing life-threatening. 

The Grim Reaper lifts his skull, his hood over it keeping his sockets from view with the darkness it cast. Tiny white eyelights, barely visible, glows in those dark dead orbits. 

They focused on the black skulled skeleton who was glaring at the Guardian- he knew that glare. It was the same glare that once was directed his way. 

It was not the kind of glare that was filled with hate or rage, it was a glare that held a strange kind of heat. 

'*...geno...' Reaper thinks sadly to himself, missing his mate dearly- it was just not fair, his Geno had been torn away from him, replaced by this destructive creature which was made from his image. 

Geno had recovered from his rage, had recovered from his insanity, had been moving forward, happily in the future. Geno found his happy ending. 

So what had happened to cause him to fall into the Anti-Void? Or did he chose to go there himself? To leave ... to leave Reaper behind...

Reaper knew and understood that he was Death, that no one should be his mate... and yet, he really had loved Geno. There was no ifs or buts, he loved him with his whole SOUL. 

Reaper watches silently as the ashes of Geno turns his skull away from so-called Protector, trying not to smile at something he had said. 

Reaper had been observing the ERROR for a while now... more and more he saw the firey Geno burning somewhere within. However, a chance to see if his old love was still inside was gone. 

Not with that SOULless creature stalking around him. 

An unworldly blue flame of magic wisp in his left socket. 

Rage consumed his SOUL as he sees a slight blush forming on the ERROR's cheeks at something that foul creature had said. 

Lust Sans quickly moves away from the deadly skeleton who was releasing a lot of power, causing the air to become icy cold- even the air in front of his jaws became white vapour when he breaths.

The heated skeleton moves quickly through the crowded party, not holding back from sliding against some, who jumps as he startles them with the contact.

Suddenly there was someone in front of him and he pauses, his purple eyelights became hearts at the sight of him, the Destroyer of Worlds. 

It was strange, it was the 'Destroyer' that 'saved' him from his self-destructive behaviour, saved him from his ill choices and for that, he was forever grateful. 

Wandering closer he was about to flirt with the tall, dark and ugly skeleton- Ink was suddenly standing there, with white pin eyelights, slowly shaking his skull 'no'.

Lust steps back in fear then look to Error who was staring at him in confusion, blinking away with his orbits narrowed, trying to see his expression clearly with his bad sight. 

With a small hurt smile, the heated skeleton steps back again, looking at the one he had fallen in love with. Not the normal kind of love, but truly loved from the bottom of his SOUL and would do anything for... even give him up. 

Lust was not as blind as the ERROR, he could see from a mile away just who he was most fond of, even if he would not admit it. 

Suddenly feeling the need to get away and cry, he turns and rushes away from tears now freely flowing from his sockets- Lust was glad that sweet Error did not see him like this since he did not have his glasses on. 

A skeleton dressed in a small purple jacket and tight looking leather pants came dashing through, making Blueberry leap to one side just in time, holding up the tray of chocolate cupcakes.

The Swap Sans breathes a sigh of relief and lowers the tray back down, then looks to where the Sans went on. He was sure that was one of Error's strange friends, Lust Sans, and he was crying. 

Blueberry turns to see where he came from, wondering if anyone had hurt him... and then his SOUL freezes at the sight before him. 

Ink had grabbed Error's cheeks with both hands, lightly forcing him to look down at him; the Artist had a mock pout on his face as he spoke to the mega-glitch. 

The odd thing was, Error was allowing this. It was clear by the many glitches that were starting to form around him that he was uncomfortable but was putting up with it. 

Ink then moves away, bringing his hands behind his back, he starts rocking on his heels. 

Blueberry looks to the glare of his friend. 

And looking to the happy Ink. 

It clicked. 

Error liked Ink.

Ink liked Error. 

It suddenly made a lot of sense to him now. 

Blueberry hurries over to the snack table and places the tray down and turns to leave the room for a moment, just for a moment, since he needed to be a great host to all these creatures. 

'*AS LONG AS ERROR IS HAPPY! THEN I AM HAPPY!' Blue thinks to himself with a bold smile, then places his fists on his hips, threw up his skull and began to laugh wildly. 

Nightmare was torn. 

The creature of darkness was loving all the negative feedback he was getting from those around him when they noticed the ERROR- while some quaked in fear, others in heartache, sorrow and rage. 

The trouble was, he was feeling this too. 

Nightmare had been in love with Error for a number of years now, yet he would never admit it to himself until it was too late. Looking back he saw that he had hundreds of chances before Ink managed to worm his way into Error's heart- it was his cursed pride that got in the way of him actually doing anything about it. 

Of course, perhaps he was secretly hoping that they would remain best friends forever. After all, the one he loved the most had betrayed him, he was worried when he fell in love, that one would betray him as well. 

Nightmare could not get hurt if he never loved. 

Then why did it hurt so much?

Why should it hurt so much? They had not even been together... and it was all his own doing...

Nightmare moves to the darkest corner that was far from the one that the Grim Reaper hid in, he glares at his brother on the way pass. 

Dream kept his brother's gaze for a moment, then see him drag himself away, going off to hide away in the shadow. 

The golden skeleton who sat on a green sofa, was not happy, about many things.

The fear and misery continued growing with each passing moment, it was like a storm that kept building up stronger and stronger until it became a hurricane that destroyed everything in its path. 

Dream felt for them but he was really worried about his brother Nightmare- but utter emotion torment he was causing himself was making him ill. 

And Dream completely understood. When Error was not busy destroying or being a child, he was funny and sweet, a monster who clearly needed help and to be saved. 

Dream was not sure that Ink was the best choice for the ERROR, during the time spent with the glitch he had fallen deeply in love with him. 

It came as a surprise. 

It came as more of a surprise to realize that these feelings did not belong to him, these were Nightmare's emotions. 

So Dream decided to become friends with Error and that love doubled within him, no doubt crafting a figurative bridge between them. It made their love for the ERROR stir more and more... yet neither made a move. 

Thinking about it logically with his mind and not heart, it would not be the greatest idea for him nor Nightmare to go after Error, even if he did not mind sharing if it was with his brother. 

So Dream abandon all thoughts of even trying to pursue the ERROR in any romantic way. 

Then Ink made his move, surprising him greatly. 

It was too late to stop that tiny snowball from rolling down the mountainside and becoming a giant cannon. 

Dream shivered suddenly and he wraps his arms around himself. 

Something was wrong, he felt like he was forgetting something. 

'*But that cannot be. I have a great memory.' Dream thinks firmly, standing up he takes one last look at the happy couple and turns to walk away. 

Ink watches Dream leave with a smirk. 

Then moves closer to Error, holding onto his arm while the glitch stares out the open window and looks to the stars above.

"*It had been so worth it." Ink says aloud, making Error turn and look at him in question; he merely smiles brightly at him, making the glitch roll his sockets. 

Ink leans fully against his mate, loving the feel of the glitch brushing against his bones, loving that static sound that blocked out the white noise, loved the way that his mere presence could make all paints so strange twist and turns within him. 

'*Yeah. This is worth it.' Ink thinks to himself gripping onto the ERROR, his eyelights forming hearts that was pink at the top and slowly blended into red towards the bottom. 

There had been so many monsters after his mate, he had to do a little work on them. Of course, maybe killing the whole Multiverse had been a little extreme but it worked. After he mass RESET the whole Multiverse, the best part was that while no one remembered, they still felt the horror and terror of that day, when he made his claim on his mate.

Ink smirk darkly and buries his face into Error's arm that he was holding onto.

Lifting his skull up and peering at his beloved ERROR, he sees those lenses pointing his way, the glare of the light hides his orbit from view. For a moment Ink thought he was looking at the Error before the one who merely smiled at him as he dusted into ones and zeros, saying he hoped to meet him on the other side. 

It was fine, Ink rewind time. So it was fine. He had his ERROR, his mate, his SOUL. 

"*ya eyes are glowing pink... i've never seen this shade of pink before." Error spoke finally, making Ink look at his mate once more, the light had passed and he could now see those lovely sockets. 

"*So worth it." Ink utters out in awe, wondering how a SOULless creature managed to grab this amazing monster's attention, "I would kill for you."

"*haven't ya done that already?" Error told him with a snort, then turns his skull back to the stares, nor noticing or not caring how still the Artist had become. 

'*Stars he knows. My Mate knows and-' Ink tilts his skull as his thoughts trail off, 'My Mate knows and he has done nothing?'

A slow smile came upon Ink's jaws, the love his paints caused made him feel wonderful as he fully realized what this meant. 

Error knew of everything Ink had done and said nothing, allowed them to become closer, allowed Ink to 'love' him, even if he was a twisted creature. 

With a happy noise Ink suddenly pulls away and jumps of Error, wrapping his arms around his skull and hugging it to his chest, causing them both to fall off balance and spin around until the glitch fell onto the beanbag that was next to the window. 

"*Mine! Mine! Mine!" Ink cries out in pure joy, he pulls away slightly to see the glitching Destroying rattle under him, "Mine. No one else's but mine."

"*that works both ways ya know." Error snaps at him, making the Artist still once more, letting these words sink in. 

The happiness that was bubbling within him was now eating up all his paint.

"*Error!" Ink cries out as large tears fell down his cheeks as his happy paint gives out and the next largest colour that he still had inside him was taking over, "Don't ever leave me ok!"

"*ok." Error agrees with a nod, trying to sit up but the shorter skeleton was super strong and kept the ERROR in place.

Ink quickly grabs a few paints and drinks them, then smiles happily at the glitch. 

"*I mean it Error. I love you. You know that right?" Ink purrs as he lowers himself down, "I will kill everyone again and again until I find the right pattern to keep you."

"*moron. ya don't need too. i'm yours." Error growls at him wiggling slightly. 

Happy tears form and Ink nods his skull, "*And I belong to you Error!"

"*good. now we got that out the way. there's chocolate to be had." Error says as he summons all of his power and forces himself up, making Ink cry out joyfully and cling onto him. 

As the pair passes the other guests, Ink gives them all a dark death glare, holding to the ERROR showing everyone who he belonged to. 

Yes, if need be, Ink would just have to kill them all once more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra: Laughing Omni Void

There were many creatures gathered to this place, all trying to enjoy themselves in order to distract themselves from the fact that they were in the same room as the ERROR.

However, whatever they had imagined would happen to them with the evil ERROR and his strange 'friend' all false since the Destroyer kept to himself unless spoken to and then spent most of his time alongside the Protector when he finally joined. 

And the ERROR's friend, Blueberry, was not some lunatic with a war hammer, like the Star Sanses' Blue was; he was a great host that kept everyone he could entertain while caring for other needs, like getting more food and drink etc... 

Blueberry was like a normal Swap Sans and it surprised everyone. 

Of course, during the evening strange events occurred. 

At the bar that had been set and run like a Grillby and Swap Grillby, was an Under Fell Sans who appeared to be drowning his sorrows. Everything now and then he spoke the strangest things that made a few brows raised. 

Then there was Death, who most would avoid anything, standing against a wall close to the bar- there was a black visible aura surrounding him, causing the whole area to become below freezing. At times he could glare at nothing, however, some poor SOUL would walk in front of that death glare and faint. 

So the creature kept a safe distance and some as a joke, placed signs and yellow 'CAUTION' tape up to the area that was just cold. The Grim Reaper did not even notice this, to lost in whatever was infuriating him. 

That joke warning actually saved many lives that night. 

Some, however, choose to past the tape without such care.

One of these was a Lust Sans, who was acting mostly like a Lust at first- a few skulls were turned when he stepped close to the ERROR and looked like he was ready to flirt with him. 

Many jaws dropped and sockets widen at this thought, some had silently cheered him on because they wanted to see what would happen. 

Lust' bravo failed him and the terror of the ERROR was far too great- he turns and ran at a mere glare, everyone could see the Mega-glitch's orbits narrowing with hate. 

And he bolted. 

Lust all but flew across the room, racing for life as he fleed from the horrifying gaze of the ERROR. After the odd run that looked like something out of an anime, the Lust Sans spent most of his time in different rooms, sobbing his SOUL out. 

No one knew what to do without sleeping with him since they all knew the stories of how Lust was a whore. So they left them be until oddly enough, a Horror Sans came over and cheered him up by shoving a hotdog in his mouth. 

For a Horror Sans to give food was a huge deal. 

So some spent the rest of the night watching the weird interactions of the Lust and Horror, who both ended up giggle like children and teasing each other rather there taking it to the bedroom like 'adults'. 

After the odd display from the crying Lust, their host started to act abnormally. Blueberry started to try extra hard without everything, seemingly trying to make them all happy at some while trying to keep a smile on his jaws. 

They could tell he was in forcing the grin, he was clearly upset about something. Yet, each time someone questioned him, he would give a loud mighty laugh causing many skulls to turn his way as he announces he was fine and dashed off to do the next task without even pacing himself. 

There was another monster that everyone feared, Nightmare. 

Nightmare had strolled in through the shadows, bringing with him his gang of 'dark' Sanses. Of course, there were others like them, a few Dusts and Horrors. However, these ones stood up because they were wearing black jackets with a moon emblem on the back and a smaller one on the front over the left side. 

They went off to enjoy the party while their leader sat in a seat and brought out a book... and began to read. 

And that was how he stayed for hours. 

At times he would smirk, snarl, growl and hiss. It was unknown if it was at the contents of the book or whatever he kept looking at when he peers over the top. 

Nightmare put his book away and then just glare at any who went by, his tentacle wiggles wildly for no reason, making many think this must be its natural state. 

The creatures began to laugh and point at the wiggling tentacle comparing them to moldsmal monsters. 

This all stopped when Dream overheard them and went around snapping at any who laughed at his brother. In fact, he had paced in circles around the seat that Nightmare occupied, barking at any who had ill intent towards.

Dream took a seat next to his brother at some point and merely watched him with an expressed- each time Nightmare held his chest, Dream would hold his, anything Nightmare would lower his skull and rub his fingers over his eye, Dream copied, whenever Nightmare sighs heavy with a small shake of his skull, this was mimicked by Dream. 

The pointing and laughing began again, only out of earshot this time. 

They almost had a heart attack when the creature of darkness suddenly rose and came their way- they ran out of the way in all directions, some falling over themselves, one even turns and tried to speed off only to run headfirst into a wall and crumbled to the floor. 

After Nightmare left to hide in the shadows by a wall, even stepping over the fallen form, Dream starts acting weird. 

Dream sat for a good ten minutes, just staring into the space in front of him- his expression would change with every second, he was clearly thinking hard on something. 

Then the Guardian just kept staring at the Protector and Destroyer...

Then the whipsters started, remembering that at one point the golden skeleton and the colourful one had dated. He was jealous that Ink was spending time with the ERROR. 

The creatures watch as the pair share a knowing look. 

Ink smiled at Dream.

Then they realized... Ink was not spending time with the ERROR because he wanted to, no, he much rather time with the other Guardian; yet here he was, staying close to the Destroyer, no doubt in the creatures' minds that the Protector was doing this to protect them should the ERROR decides he had enough and kill everyone. 

Poor Ink, wants to be with his loved one. Poor Dream, who was sadly watching from a distance. 

Then the ERROR leads them to another room, where there was a huge open window, perfect for staring up into space through. 

The pair vanishes through the door and those in the main party room sighs in relief- suddenly other humans and monsters come running out from that room. 

**XD ~ DX**

  
Watching from the blackness of black, a Gaster stares at the ERROR intensely, almost willing him to come and stare into the Void. 

Gaster watches as Error shifts and he knew his son felt him there. 

The Lost SOUL chuckles in triumph as the Artist threw himself at Error and cheers loudly when the glitch did not throw him off.

  
Gaster rubs his hands together- the other Gasters of the ERRORs from other Multiverses, all had grandchildren to spoil. He was so hoping for a long time that his son would settle down and start giving him some descendants.

It did not matter who. 

That Gaster of that 'Love Flower' Multiverse that lots of descendants- Error's eight sons while having been clones of Ink, carried that ERROR's SOUL essence, meaning they were just as much as Error's offspring as the Ink there... the Error's last offspring had been a big mistake for the pair, it was saddening since it had been a happy ending other than that. 

And then there were those three linked Multiverses (which lost its names due to this)- they circled each other now forming a triangle in the Omni Void. The Error of the third multiverse it had been connected with that broken down a wall in the centre of that triangle and made a tiny multiverse to live with his three mates and their five offspring. That Error would visit his Gaster the most, showing off his descendants smugly. 

And that Multiverse that had just appeared early, that ERROR was having offspring with every touch and that Gaster was beaming with joy when he joined the 'Laughing Omni Void'. 

It did not have to be with Ink, Gaster had seen the two little nightmares jumping from Multiverse to Multiverse because of one's master plan. 

And then there was that 'Caution' Multiverse... the first offspring there was scary and the second was just as bad. ... That Error had five offspring there... all there insane...

Gaster pulls his mind away from that one, the Error there was suffering greatly but his offspring, as bad as they were, did help him get through his pain. 

His mind went to some others and the focused on two, the Multiverse that was known as 'Nim' and 'Jellyfish'. ...he could not really call them offspring since technically they were still Error. However, in the Gaster there orbit' they were offspring of Error too. 

The one from the 'Nim' Multiverse loved showing off his 'descendant', who still had not shifted back into her male form like any normal skeleton would have done. Nim would come in whenever she pleased and spoke with them, she was such a mummy's girl too, always talking highly to Nightmare. Princess Nim had not revealed to them if she remembers her life as Error yet. 

Of course, there was that other Multiverse that popped up... a strange one called 'Tree'... it was with a Geno at first, but when he died his SOUL tried to RESPAWN and ended up being the ERROR there too. 

The Gaster in 'Tree' had many descendants too... Geno's DETERMINATION had caused the tree he called Bloom to become a dryad monster. It did not take on the appearance of a young woman, but a female skeleton. As did the offspring when they choose to show themselves. 

And it seemed that one of those offspring has found themselves a mate in a small flower that had crossed over from another Omni Void... it found its way there through the comment section. 

...Gaster continues to watch, now with a little more hope for the future, so long as Ink does not kill everyone ag-

"That might be a good thing..." Gaster purrs out rubbing his chin in thought, "...a world filled with only my descendants." 

**XD ~ DX**

Those gathered at the party watches as the ERROR and their beloved Protector came out... with Ink clinging on for dear life as the Destroyer marches through- the Artist's skull kept looking from side to side with a sharp glare. And everyone understood right away: The ERROR had gone crazy and they needed to keep back.

As the creatures look on with love and respect at the lengths their Guardian would go for them, Ink was currently plotting everyone's death should anyone dared come near his mate. 


End file.
